new beginnings  new endings new love
by babesitter1234
Summary: this is how i thought the gnomeo and juliet movie was gonna go. don't judge BUT PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

(Me)HEYYYY!

(My cousin Andy) yeah, ok whatever.

(Me) oh Andy, you're just jealous because I own gnomeo and Juliet

(Andy) what? No you don't you just make cool stories about them!

(Me) huh? Oh yeah! I'm sorry peoples! Now here's a story of how I thought gnomeo and Juliet was GOING to happen. But I still love the original. My friend Breanne told me it was in this version. So ON TO THE STORY!

(Andy) and don't forget the disclaimer!

(Me) fine, even though we got this out of the way already. I don't own gnomeo and Juliet. and i used 1097 words!

(Andy) hahah I love making you upset!

* * *

><p>(MY . of the whole story.)<p>

Ok let's start off when the gnomes came alive and Tybalt choked on a snail.

"Ohh those blues are at it again!" lord redbrick shouted as he jumped off his boat figurine and plopped next to Juliet's dead mother's tulips, where there was a hole that allowed reds and blues to communicate. Why they would ever want to, was a mystery to him. Then he poked his head to where he could see his arch enemy, lady blueberry, giving other gnomes orders. "You know if your nephew can't keep his shenanigans in YOUR garden, I'll actually let Tybalt beat his hat off." He said as lady blueberry came over with the bunnies at her side. She spoke not trying to yell at him.

"Ahhh, lord redbrick. I see you wife's tulips are looking a bit glum this season, aren't they?" he looked over and gasped.

"You should talk. Have you even been watering that plant? I mean it's loosing it's….. blueness." he said as he slowly, yet regretfully, said 'blueness'. She just turned around and walked away.

She knew she had won. Then lord redbrick turned around and went looking for his daughter, Juliet.

He just couldn't find her; but then, he looked up in the skinniest yet tallest tree and she was just sitting there looking into a different garden.

""Juliet! Get down from there. You'll get smashed!" her father yelled.

"UGHHH! Fine dad. Just hang on." Juliet said as she did a double front flip and landed on a leaf. She got off the leaf and stood in front of he father. "Dad, guess what I just saw? It was soo beautiful! And if we can get it, the blue garden won't have a chance.' She said in excitement.

"Juliet, we've been over this, you don't need to take part in this feud, and secondly," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek," I don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes." Fine dad. I'll just be on my pedestal with Nannette" Juliet said as her and her dad departed." I'll just be there with Nannette…. Helping me get ready." She said under her breath. She was going to get that flower.

"Nannette! Come here." Juliet said to her frog friend. She hopped all the way up Juliet's pedestal.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Later, tonight, do you think you can help me with a mission?"

"Of course!" and with that they went to do their work.

* * *

><p><span>(Me) now let's check on gnomeo, shall we?)<span>

"mum, are you coming to watch me race?" gnomeo asked his mum as he, his cousin Benny, and pet mushroom, shroom, were pushing their blue lawnmower out the door. Gnomeo was lady blueberry's son, and was a very well acted and intelligent gnome. He was handsome, smart, funny, and… sneaky! (A/N; who would've thought?)

"I'm sorry, gnomeo, but I can't today. I have to help lizette with the lilac bushes. But don't worry, I have faith that you'll do fine." Lady blueberry said as she gave her son a pat on the back and reeled him in for a hug.

By the time they were done, Benny and shroom got the lawnmower into the ally already.

"Thanks mum. I'll see you later", gnomeo said while giving his mom a quick peck on the cheek.

Tybalt and the red gnomes were already there." This should be interesting", gnomeo thought as he got on to his lawnmower.

**Listen! If you have seen gnomeo and Juliet, then imagine the scene where gnomeo and Tybalt race, gnomeo gets beat, gets all stealthy and enters the red garden(but think that lord redbrick is sleeping and has nothing to do with it right now.). It'll stop at where gnomeo goes. "I'd love to stay and chat, but gotta fly." And he parceled into the night.**

* * *

><p><span>(Menow let's get back to Juliet.)

"Nannette, I need you to go and get that black sock for me, ok?" Juliet asked her best friend as she herself, unlocked the gate with a fishing pole. Since it was night time, and everyone was sleeping, she didn't think anyone would notice. She looked out side to make sure that there was no one outside. She closed the gate slightly and noticed Nannette came back with the sock.

"Here you go Juliet. Now can you tell me again why you are doing this?" Nannette said as she handed Juliet the sock.

"I'm doing it because of my dad." She answered quickly.

"Ohh, for the whole scene that happened earlier today?"

Juliet felt embarrassed,"oh, you saw that?

"Enough of it to know you'd plan something like this."

Juliet rolled her eyes but still smiled at her friends' comment.

Then she put the sock on over her whole body, and ripped two arm holes and a hole for her face. She grabbed her fishing pole and slipped out of the garden, while doing flips in the air. He looked back at her friend who gave her thumbs up, which meant no one, was coming their way. And with that, she took off, into the garden with the beautiful prize. She entered the garden by finding a hole in the side of the fence, and then she had to walk around the garden pert of the yard, to find a brick wall. Juliet climbed the wall and ran across, while doing more fillips. At which a point she stopped to make sure she was going the right way; when all of a sudden, she heard the ruffling of leaves being moved around by something.

"_not something… but some one_!" Juliet thought as a wave of fear and horror washed over her. She struck into ninja mode and went to a pile of leaves…only to find….

Hahahahaha I got you. But anyway I thought this was a good first chapter. And I've gotta go to the doctors tomorrow! Wish me luck! R&R! NOW


	2. important authors note!

People. Listen up….. im gonna be deleting this story.. Cause im gonna keep the title, but write a different story. So if you have any Ideas pM me! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good excuse. School has been hell and I have been cramming like crazy with tests and grades and I have had the worst boy troubles. It's like he don't even notice me …and he's my best friend! I know right? Messed up! But anyway, here is the second part to how I thought gnomeo and Juliet should've happened.

(Disclaimer) I don't own gnomeo and Juliet

_not something… but some one_!" Juliet thought as a wave of fear and horror washed over her. She struck into ninja mode and went to a pile of leaves…only to find….

Juliet's pov

I went into my ninja status and walked over to the rustling pile. Shit! I thought I wasn't being followed. What if it's a blue…or worse, a red!

Okay, Juliet, just calm down, it's probably a squirrel or something..

I walked over to a stick and grabbed it. I took baby steps towards the leaves. I poked it.-clink!

Whoa! That sounded like porcelain! Damn!

I flipped back and did my ninja state as it arose. The trees blocked the gnome standing in front of me and made it all a blur. It looked like a boy, not to fat like Tybalt, but well sturdy.

He walked into the light. And wow is all I can really say. This boy is hot! Hotter than harry styles! (A/n and he's pretty hot)

I decided to speak

"ummm…..hello?"


	4. Chapter 3

OK I'm really sorry that I haven't been on in like forever but I'm back. I don't own anything. Sadly!

**Gnomeo's pov**

well. now my side really hurts. why? because when i tried to get up, something jabbed my left rib. god the nerve of some people...wait..people?

i stood up as much as i could. and i noticed something standing in the darkness that surround me

"ummm...hello?" a melodic yet very firm voice asked. wow. i took a step into the light of the moon, only to see who has accompanied me.

it was a woman, i could tell because of the curves of her dress and hat.i could barley see her face, but to me she looked as if she had emerald eyes, a tiny nose, and skin smooth and pale(really light porcelain). she was in a fighting statue, probably thinking im someone else. her attire was a black sock, and she wore it with three holes cut out. one for her face, and two for here eyes. we just stood there. the girl started to relax when she looked at me, almost as if knowing i had no intention of hurting her. she snapped out of this, as her gaze turned angry.

"who are you?"she demanded. well looks like someone thinks their tough. eh? we'll just see about that.

"who am i? who are you?" i asked her. her face softened again

"im someone who needs to get somewhere, and you shouldn't be here", she told me like i was some little kid.

"well i am here, so where are you heading anyway?" i asked, yet, another question to the beauty in front of me

she smirked" to the top of the green hose."

"you live here?"

"no."

there was a silence. she started to make her way up to climbing the vines against the green house. i didn't want her to cause i wanted to talk to her more.

**JULIET'S POV**

i got to the top of the green house and saw the flower. it had nine petals, all red white and/or pink. and in the middle, a shape that looked like a heart. i smiled to myself, knowing i was going to bring the flower back in time. i reached for it but when i did another hand grabbed the flower too.

it was that boy again. i really didn't mind though. i don't know why, but when im with him i feel like i can be myself. yeah i know. I've gone crazy, thinking that of someone i barley even know. i met with his blue eyes and my mind went insane. his stare felt so sincere, caring and ..well...proving that i can trust him.. yep..cookoo-cookoo! but still, there was something about him. he was still staring and thats when i noticed we were still holding the flower together. i blushed and kinda let go. which was really stupid since i almost fell back, but i didn't. he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to where i could catch my balance.

i blushed even more,"umm thank you." i said while rubbing my arm.

he chuckled," no problem. now tell me something."

"what?" i said

he tossed the flower from his left hand to his right," why go through all this trouble for this flower?"

he smirked and so did i,"it's a long story."

he smirked again"I've got time"

i rolled my eyes" sorry, but i'll tell you some other time. so can i have my flower back?"

i asked holding out my hand. he shook his head "no"

"well why not?" asked

"tell me first"

"no. now please"

"..nah." and he started to tease me.

i playfully rolled my eyes,"then i'll just take it from you. besides i had it first"

this handsome gnome chuckled..."i'd love to see you try."


End file.
